Destiny & Coincidence
by Skylark Chrome
Summary: Varia didn't have any choice. She decided to pay a visit to the Tenth's family in Japan, with Varia being her companions. When everything turned complicated once more, Kozato Enma might as well be damned when he set his eyes on the Ninth's daughter, earning a rivalry from a certain sadistic prince. Bel x OC x Enma.
1. - 1 -

_Hi. To those who read Unexpected Possibilities, I tried to remake it with a new twist and all. So I hope you'll like this remake._

* * *

- 1-

Kozato Enma tripped and fell face-first after his foot got caught on a dent of the pavement. He winced in pain as he felt his face burn and his nose stinging. Enma had a talent for being a klutz; he might as well get an award for it. He could count all the scratches and bruises on his body all day long and he wouldn't even finish because he kept getting new ones. He didn't want to stand up and move on. Enma just wanted to lay there and skip school. But a hand reached out in front of him, and he looked up to see who it was.

"_Stai bene_?" A soft, female voice asked. Enma jerked his head, surprised to hear someone speaking Italian. The girl had a lovely face, with alloy orange eyes and a gentle expression. Her long, blonde wavy hair fell lusciously. She gasped, realizing she was speaking Italian. "I mean, are you okay?"

Enma blinked, and nodded slightly. He reached out and held her hand, standing up slowly. His nose stung in pain once more, so he unconsciously held his nose. He felt the blood drip on his fingers and he swore silently, embarrassed. The girl must have noticed, since she reached inside her pocket and took out a handkerchief.

"Here, you need this." She offered, smiling. Enma hesitated but relented as he slowly accepted the handkerchief.

"Thank you." He thanked softly. Too soft to be heard in normal circumstances but the girl heard so she chuckled and gave him a warm smile.

"I'll be going ahead so please take care." The girl waved goodbye and headed away from Enma. He stared at her back, wondering who that girl was, and if he could see her again.

X

"The Ninth has a daughter?" Sawada Tsunayoshi asked as he stared at the photo Reborn gave him. In the photo was a girl with long, wavy blonde hair who was smiling brightly at the camera. Her alloy orange eyes were gentle, just like her father.

"Yeah," Reborn answered. It was Monday and both of them were walking to Namimori Middle. It has been months since the Arcobaleno got rid of their curse, but Reborn kept wearing a false yellow pacifier since it made him feel at ease. A habit he isn't proud of. "The youngest. She's the same age as you."

"Same age, huh?" Tsuna muttered. "If she's the Ninth's daughter, doesn't that make her the half-sister of Xanxus?"

Reborn smirked. "Yeah, and he's quite fond of her. Rumor says he has a sister complex."

_I can't imagine Xanxus overprotective_, Tsuna thought. _It's like Onii-san and Kyoko-chan_. Reborn continued, "The Ninth informed me that she was heading to Japan but he didn't specify when. But she's not completely alone."

"Oh? Who else is coming?" Tsuna asked, curious. But Reborn smirked in mischief and Tsuna knows it's not something to be happy about.

"You'll see."

"Ah, Tsuna-kun, Reborn-san. Good morning." Enma greeted, coming from behind them. Tsuna smiled at his buddy but then changed when he saw Enma holding a handkerchief on his nose.

"W-What happened, Enma?" He asked, worried. Enma blinked, and looked down on the handkerchief.

"Oh, I tripped and fell on my face." Enma answered naturally, smiling. _Somehow I'm not so surprised_, Tsuna thought. They went on to Namimori Middle with Enma still wondering if he could see that girl again.

X

"So," Their homeroom teacher cleared his throat to settle everyone down. But it was lost in everyone's chatters and laughter. So, he cleared his throat louder and repeated loudly, "So!"

The whole class's noise died down eventually so he was able to continue. "We will have two transferees in this class. They are both transferees from another country so I hope all of you will treat them well."

The class bursted out in muffled voices, whispering to each other about the news. Some glanced at Gokudera (since he came from Italy, too), only to receive a piercing glare from the silver-haired teen. Tsuna was highly curious and had his doubts. It seems that his intuition was saying it was the Ninth's daughter. Enma perked up in attention when the teacher said another country. He was unconciously hoping it would be her.

"Everyone, be silent!" The teacher ordered and the class obeyed. He motioned at the open door. "Please come in."

"Shishishi," The tall, blonde teen chuckled as he entered Class 2-A. Hands in his pockets, he grinned widely as he stood beside their teacher. Tsuna paled in shock as he saw the new transferee. Not only him, but so did Gokudera, Yamamoto, and even Enma was shocked. "Belphegor. A prince. Nice to meet you." Bel grinned and waved.

"He's blonde!"

"Did he say 'prince'?"

"But he looks a bit scary."

_He's a lot scarier if he's flinging knives at you_, Tsuna thought. What was Bel doing in his class? Gokudera stood up, ready to use his Vongola Gear.

"Knife bastard! What are you doing here?" Gokudera demanded, clutching his Belt. _G-Gokudera-kun!_ Tsuna called mentally.

"Shishishi," Bel chuckled again, who was pulling something out of his pocket. Could it be knives? "To study, of course."

"Don't joke with me!" Gokudera bellowed.

"Wanna go at it?" Bel threatened, grinning mischeviously.

"Bel, stop it." A soft female voice ordered with finality in her tone. Bel dropped his wicked smile and took out his hands from his pocket. The girl entered the room, sighing. "I should have entered first."

It was the girl Enma met earlier. The girl who gave him the handkerchief. Enma sat up straight, shocked and surprisingly happy to see her again. He clutched the handkerchief tighter but loosened right away. _Why am I getting so worked up? _Enma thought.

Everyone was whispering again. "Who's she?"

"A foreigner!"

"She's so beautiful."

"Look at her pretty hair."

The homeroom teacher cleared his throat once more and everyone was quiet, again. The girl stood beside Bel and smiled at everyone. "Hello. My name is Vongole Xianna. Pleasure to meet you all."

Tsuna gasped out loud, loud enough for everyone to hear. No wonder she looked familiar. He just saw her photo earlier! Not to mention she certainly resembled the Ninth in some ways now that Tsuna saw her in person.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto said, looking at Tsuna confused.

"Tenth?" Gokudera called, worried at his boss's outburst.

"Tsuna-kun?" Both Kyoko and Enma said.

Tsuna flushed in embarrassment and waved in dismissal as he slid down on his seat, trying to hide his existance. Xia blinked and smiled wider realizing now that she saw the man she was looking for. She didn't say anything and went calmly to her seat. Bel did the same, too, after giving Gokudera a wicked grin. Xia didn't say anything. She waited until lunch came before things got complicated.


	2. - 2 -

The development is quite slow, I know. So anyway, enjoy!

* * *

- 2 -

All the Guardians (except for Lambo) gathered in the roof top, including Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro. Hibari was there, too, but he was somewhere near enough to hear but far enough to join the crowd. Tsuna asked him to stay a little be away from them, terrified to have Mukuro and Hibari at each other's throats.

Tsuna invited Enma to join them, since most of Enma's Guardians were heading back to Italy for family purposes and left Katou Julie to take care of Enma. Of course, he wasn't there at school. He was probably hitting girls with Shamal.

Tsuna discussed the events that happened that morning, and kept glancing at Gokudera, who was in a foul mood. No surprise there; everytime Gokudera answers a question correctly, Bel would always find a way to make his answer wrong. During mathematics, when Gokudera was doing board work in a genius way, Bel would always find a way to show something simpler.

"WHAT?" Ryohei bellowed all of a sudden, making everyone flinch. "BELPHEGOR IS HERE?"

"Keep your voice low, Turf top!" Gokudera chided, covering the Sun Guardian's big mouth.

"And it's not only Bel," Reborn said, as he jumped in Yamamoto's shoulder. "All of the Varia officers are in Namimori."

"All of them?!" Tsuna cried out, disliking the news more and more. "Why are they here?"

"Are you a moron, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn sighed. "To accompany the Ninth's daughter, of course." _That's right_, Tsuna thought. _That girl, Vongole Xianna, is the Ninth's daughter._ _Ack, her name gives her away so easily!_

"Kufufufu," Mukuro snickered, now paying much attention. "I was wondering why you were calling me and my Chrome in this small gathering. I did not know the Ninth had a daughter." _If I did I would have possessed her instead_, Mukuro thought wickedly.

"T-Then, that girl was the Ninth's daughter?" Gokudera stammered, unable to believe. "That's why that knife bastard was here?"

Yamamoto blinked in realization. "So, if Varia is here, then Squalo must be with them." He chuckled, now wanting to see the swordsman.

"But why, Reborn?" Tsuna asked his home tutor but instead of Reborn answering him, a female voice intervened, coming out of the door and in to the rooftop.

"To see you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Xia told him as she made her way to the small gathering. Enma, who was silent all through the discussion, was now perking up in attention. He was lost in words and felt his chest tighten at the sight of her. Inside his pocket, he clutched the handkerchief tighter, now wanting to give it back to her.

"Me?" Tsuna muttered. "Why me?"

Xia blinked, as if it was really obvious. "You're my father's successor so of course I wanted to see you. My father would tell me all of your battles and trials and how you have become so much stronger. He's very proud of you."

Tsuna flushed in embarrassment as his fellow Guardians patted him in the back proudly. Reborn merely kicked his bashful student in the head to knock him out of his blissful thoughts. Xia thought they were an amusing bunch who had an irrevocable bond. Tsuna gasped, recalling how Xanxus was her brother. So he asked her, "Um, how is Xanxus?"

"Oh, onii-chan?" Xia smiled, happy that Tsuna was concerned at her brother. "He's doing fine but he'd always get mad whenever I'm talking about you. He even didn't want me to come here but I did, anyway."

_Crap! Xanxus is going to kill me!_ Tsuna yelled mentally.

"How about letting us join dinner with all of you?" Reborn suggested while smirking, clearly having a whole new intention. _Are you trying to kill me, Reborn? _Tsuna cried frantically.

"B-But Reborn-san..." Gokudera started, doubtful. "Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"T-That's right, Reborn!" Tsuna began, taking advantage of Gokudera's doubt. "It's an impossible idea!"

"I extremely agree! We'd just get into fights!" Ryohei agreed. _I don't want that from you_, Tsuna thought, now exasperated.

Leon turned into a large, ten ton hammer and Reborn whacked the opposing trio towards the wall. Serves them right for opposing Reborn's demands. Leon reverted back to a chameleon as Reborn looked up at Xia, waiting for her answer.

"Well, of course. Let's have dinner tonight, is that okay?" Xia suggested, now thinking what she should do for dinner.

"It's perfect." Reborn smirked as he turned around to face his student's Guardians. "Tonight at the hotel, we are having dinner to welcome the Ninth's daughter's safe arrival, along with her companions." He looked at Tsuna expectantly. "Tsuna, you're the Boss. You should give her a warm feel in your town."

"Kufufu," Mukuro started. "I must turn that down. Chrome may take my place, instead." Chrome momentarily blinked, slowly absorbing her dear Mukuro's words. She nodded in acceptance because firstly, she was asked by Mukuro. And second, she wanted to be with her Boss and his friends. Mukuro snickered as he vanished along with his mist.

"Eerie bastard," Gokudera remarked, sighing. Hibari moved from his spot as he decided it was time to leave.

"Are you going, Hibari?" Reborn asked him, stopping him from his tracks. Hibari turned around and gave a quick glance at Reborn and at Xia, then at Tsuna and rested his gaze at Chrome.

"Who knows?" Hibari finally answered as he jumped down off the roof and landed gracefully at the ground without getting harmed.

"H-He's so extreme." Tsuna noted, wondering why his friends are composed of high strung people. Enma patted his shoulder, as if saying that he's not the only one. Tsuna was grateful he and Enma were alike.

"Are you done?" Bel snickered at the door. He was there from the beginning and yet no one noticed his presence. _Varia quality_, Reborn observed. _As expected_.

Xia nodded at Bel then went back to give a smile at Tsuna. "I hope to see you later."

"Y-Yeah, me too." Tsuna mumbled. _I guess there's no turning back now._

Xia smiled again and turned around to join with Bel and leave the roof when Enma picked up his courage and stopped her from leaving. He quickly grabbed her wrist, flushed and nervous. Xia remembered his face. It was the guy she helped earlier. The one who tripped and had a bloody nose. Her face lit up and said, "You're the guy I met earlier. How's your nose?"

Enma nodded slightly, now unsure of what to say. He reached in his pocket and took out the handkerchief she gave. He was planning to return it but seeing how it was all bloody he decided not to. He opened his palms to show the handkerchief. "It's fine. Thank you for your handkerchief. It's all bloody now so I'll return it tomorrow after washing it."

"It's alright," Xia closed his hands. "It's yours now." Enma flushed deep red at the sudden contact and earned him a shivering glare from a certain knife user. Xia waved goodbye at him and joined Bel, who gave Enma a piercing glare. They left, leaving Enma shivering in fright.

X

"Who was that guy?" Bel asked Xia, as they descended down the stairs. He was feeling irritated and pissed at the sight of that shmuck. Xia tilted her head, unable to follow him. "That guy with red hair."

"Oh, him. I helped him earlier." Xia said and continued to hum, absorbed in her thoughts for dinner. Bel didn't ask her more and kept his distance, now that he felt very irritated at that commoner. He wanted to throw a knife at the guy and make him disappear. He just wanted to. And he doesn't know why.


End file.
